


Nightly cuddles

by MistressofLoki



Series: Tasertricks Week [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third prompt for Tasertricks week, based on Children.</p><p>Darcy and Loki get up with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly cuddles

Nightly cuddles

 

The sounds of their whimpering child’s cries stirred Darcy from her too-brief slumber.

 

Yawning widely and slowly peeling herself out of bed, she clambered out clumsily and made her way to the crib, where their beautiful daughter lay crying softly and begging for attention. Despite her tiredness, Darcy couldn’t help but smile at those beautiful pale green eyes that gazed up at her and the cute noises the baby made as her mother picked her up.

 

Darcy cradled her into her arms and kissed her head. “Hey beautiful... what’s up? Hungry?” she asked with a smile. She rocked the baby some more. “Or is it cuddle time again?” she smiled playfully at the baby.

 

She moved towards the nearby armchair and sank into it, only to find it wasn’t the armchair that she was sitting on, suddenly. Arms snaked around her waist and Loki’s breath tickled her neck as she found herself on his lap.

 

“I hope you two aren’t having cuddle time without me,” he purred in her ear, kissing her neck. She chuckled a little and made faces down at her daughter who was considerably calmer in both of her parents’ presence.

 

 “We wouldn’t dream of it,” Darcy whispered with a smile.

 

Loki reached out and caressed his daughter’s head gently. “She is extraordinary,” he whispered. “Just like her mother.”

 

Darcy chuckled. “Does your silvertongue never rest?”

 

“It might need one after what I have planned once we put this little one to sleep,” he purred and she grinned, turning her head and meeting his kiss with her own.

 

“I love you,” she whispered.

 

Loki gently bumped noses with her. “I know. I love you too,” he murmured. “Especially so since you gave us this little princess,” he whispered.

 

Darcy chuckled lightly. “It’s nuts to think of her as a princess-”

“But that is what she is,” Loki reassured her. “Our little princess no matter what anyone says.”


End file.
